I Intend to be your last love
by chuckluvsblair
Summary: Tyler breaks up with Caroline in season 5. She turns to Stefan for comfort and admits how her growing feeling for Klaus brought doom to her relationship with Tyler. Stefan convinces Caroline that she needs to have a heartfelt talk with Klaus and sort out all her jumbled up emotions and that if her feelings are even mildly true she needs to give Klaus a chance to make it work.
1. Chapter 1

**_I intend to be your last love_**

Chapter One

"Stefan. Stefan, wake up." Caroline sobs as she pulls on Stefan's forearm.

"Caroline." he murmurs and pushes the comforter off his body.

She is crying and he feels a sting of pain in his heart at seeing her like this. He turns to his nightstand and turns on the lamp.

"What's wrong Caroline? Has something happened?" he asks concerned.

"S-Stefan…Ty-Tyler b broke up with me." she stammers.

"What? Caroline I'm so sorry." he pulls her onto the bed with him and into his arms.

"What happened?" he asks.

"K-Klaus." she chokes out.

This confuses him. Klaus left for New Orleans months ago. Was he back? That couldn't be good. Klaus was nothing but trouble. Everyone could see that, everyone but Caroline. Her need to see good in him always left her in a mess.

"Is he back?" he asks her.

"No." she murmurs and he swears he can almost hear sadness in her voice.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Tyler he wants to k-kill Klaus." she sobs.

This was no surprise to Stefan. Klaus had brought lots of hatred upon himself and most of all Tyler's.

"He says he found a way to kill a hybrid." she chokes out "I asked him not to. I begged him not to, but he just wouldn't listen."

"Caroline." Stefan sighs. "Klaus, has done a lot of horrible things especially to Tyler you can't expect Tyler to forgive him. And I think his mother's death was the last straw for him."

"That wasn't Klaus' fault." she sobs "You know that he didn't intend for it to happen."

"Yet it did Caroline. Klaus gets what he wants and he destroys everything in his attempt. Why can't you see that? He'll destroy you."

"He's a good man Stefan." she murmurs softly "You may not see that but I do. He's had a hard life. He just wants to be loved. It's just that he's looking for love in all the wrong places."

"What's the right place Caroline? Is it with you?" he asks.

She looks up at him surprise all over her face.

"I know you feel for Klaus more than you're ready to admit." he continues.

"I-I.."

"Admit it Caroline. Make things easier not just for yourself but for him too."

"Stefan…" she sighs.

"Look Caroline, Klaus isn't my favorite person. I've never seen him doing anything unless it was for his own benefit, but for you I've seen him risk his life, his hybrids, his family and you and I both know how much these three things mean for him."

"I care for him Stefan. I don't know if I l-love him. I don't know if I can love him."

"You'll never know if you don't give it a try."

"What?" she asks confused.

He sighs. "Pay him a visit. Spend some time with him, find out if your feelings for him are real or not, because they are real don't let him go. Don't make the mistake I made." He feels a sting when he remembers his love that got away. He always regrets not fighting for Elena, letting Damon take her away from him.

"You still love her?" she asks and he knows who she is talking about without her having to say her name.

"Always and forever Caroline." he murmurs.

She snuggles closer to his pillow. "What should I do Stefan? If I go meet him you know he'll laugh. Klaus will never admit he's happy to see me. He'll just embarrass me to hide his own feelings."

"That's a chance you'll have to take Caroline. If you want your happily ever after you're going to have to work for it. You'll have to make sure your forever is with the right person, because for ever for a Vampire is long, long time.

To be continued.

NEXT CHAPTER: Caroline arrives in New Orleans at Klaus' doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Guys I'd really appreciate it if would review my stories. I would really like your opinions on how my story should turn out, or if there is something wrong with it or hopefully something right. So PLEASE REVIEW, pretty please with a cherry on top.**

Chapter Two

Caroline couldn't believe she'd actually come all the way to New Orleans, she never should have agreed to this stupid trip. She had no idea what she would say to Klaus when she met him, but she knew one thing for sure; she was going to end up looking very silly.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid _she thought as she rang the doorbell for the sixth or seventh time.

"What's wrong with you Caroline?" she asks herself. "The least you could have done was call before you showed up at his doorstep uninvited."

The door swings open to reveal a young African-American man. He is very pale and has bite marks running up from his wrists to the sides of his neck.

"Is Klaus there?" she asks. "Could you tell him Caroline Forbes is here?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Klaus isn't home miss. I'll be sure to let him know you were here when he returns." he answers.

"Do you know where he is?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Well, can you tell me where he is?"She rephrases her question.

"No." he answers.

"Okay. Can you text me where he is?" she asks hoping to find a loophole in Klaus' compulsion. "I…cannot." he murmurs.

_Well damn_, she thinks.

"Arthur!" a woman's voice comes from inside the house causing the man at the door, Arthur to turn and walk into the house.

"Who is it?" she hears the woman ask.

"Miss Caroline Forbes." Arthur answers.

"Let her in."

Caroline stands on the doorstep contemplating if she could make a run for it and head straight back to Mystic Falls. When Arthur returns he invites Caroline into the house and informs her that Ms. Adams would see her now.

"Miss Adams?" she asks confused. "I wanted to meet Klaus not Miss. Adams."

"Ah but darling I wanted to meet you." comes a woman's voice from behind her.

"I'm guessing you're Miss. Adams?"

"Please, mas Cherie call me Evelyn." she answers.

Evelyn is beautiful. Her long black hair is pitch straight and goes down to her waist. She has big green eyes, long thick lashes, luscious red lips and there is one thing Caroline knows for sure: Evelyn is not Klaus' sister. _Huston we have a problem._

"Evelyn…" Caroline says her name trying desperately to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "I wanted to meet Klaus. When will he get here?"

"Master comes, when master wants to Caroline."

_Master!_ She thinks. _What was this? Was Klaus running some sort of Dom club or something? She did not walk in here to become part of her very own 50 Shades of Grey movie._

"Who are you Evelyn? Klaus has never mentioned you before."

"Sweet Caroline." Evelyn purrs "You may not know me but I sure do know you."

"You didn't answer my question. How do you know Klaus?" Caroline says annoyance clear in her voice.

"Klaus is my friend child."

"Your friend?" Caroline asks.

"The kind with benefits." she smirks.

Heat floods Caroline's ears and she is sure if she looked in the mirror she would be red all over. She crosses her arms over her abdomen as a stinging pain shoots through her. Her eyes glaze over and she is left with no choice but to run.

"I…I s-should g-go." she stammers.

She turns around to run out the door when she hits smack into a hard body.

With tears in her eyes she looks up to find herself in a man's arms, his arms.

"Klaus…" she chokes out.

"Caroline, my love this is definitely a surprise…" he whispers.

To Be Continued…

**Next Chapter: I haven't decided what to write in the next chapter. Please give me some ideas. I'll be very thankful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know you guys are really stingy when it comes to writing reviews. Come on please review its not like its going to cost you anything. Just a small sentence even a "I hated it." or a "I loved it" or "Its ok." is enough. REVIEW PLEASE.**

Chapter Three

Klaus stands at the doorway of his home listening for any intruders that may be awaiting his return. He had learnt many centuries ago that there was no such thing as being too careful for the original hybrid.

He hears the unmistakable purr of Evelyn, the oldest of the vampires of his trusted inner circle. Evelyn had been the result of his reckless days of blood and body lust. After he had turned her into a vampire she had followed him around like a lost puppy dog and Klaus just didn't have the heart to get rid of her and now after nearly half a millennium Evelyn still hadn't left his side.

"Friends?" he hears another voice ask.

Klaus knows that voice. He'd know it anywhere.

Not bothering to hear the rest of their conversation Klaus rushes into the houses and collides into a body.

"Klaus…" she chokes out.

It feels so good to hear her voice, to see her face, to touch her skin. She's like a breath of fresh air.

"Caroline my love, this is definitely a surprise."

There are tears in her eyes and this confuses him. He diverts his gaze toward Evelyn with his eyebrows raised. She just shrugs but Klaus knows better than to believe her, she did often tend to get on the jealous side of things.

He pulls Caroline onto his lap. His one hand goes around her slender waist while the other strokes her back in an effort to calm her down.

"Shhhhh…" he whispers into her ear.

"You said you'd wait for me. You said to come when I was ready. You said we'd travel the world together." she sobs. "I'm too late aren't I Klaus?"

It wrecks his heart to see her so raw, so broken down. He wants nothing more than to kiss away the salty tears from her soft smooth skin.

"And I meant it Caroline." he answers. "I am still waiting for you love."

Almost like she flipped a switch a fire erupts in Caroline's eyes. Her head snaps to look at Evelyn so fast Klaus is surprised that it didn't fall off her shoulders.

"And apparently sleeping with that slut is your form of waiting?" she screeches.

"My love…" he sighs.

"Don't you my love me!" she yells. "Just give me a straight forward answer. Did you or did you not sleep with that slut after you made a promise to me that you would be waiting for me?"

"Evelyn I think its best that you leave for a while. Stay the night at Rebecca's perhaps." Klaus informs her. She just nods and zooms off.

"Answer me Klaus!" Caroline yells.

"Yes I have but…"

Before Klaus can finish what he's saying Caroline is up and running out the door causing Klaus to follow her. Klaus catches a hold of her arm as she twists the doorknob.

"Being a bit hypocritical are we not?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she hisses.

"Answer this love. How many times did you sleep with Tyler after I told you that I'd be waiting for you?"

All pretense of anger falls off her face and is replaced by pure and raw guilt.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers and falls onto the floor with her back against the door she places her head between her kneees.

Klaus joins her on the floor and places his arms around her in an embrace.

"Don't be." he whispers. "I know he was your first love."

"And you intend to be my last." she chuckles.

"Yes I do." he whispers and pulls on her chin.

Her lips are soft and cold from her tears. She's so sweet and Klaus can't get enough. He's like a starved man and her lips are his salvation. She pulls away from him sooner then he'd like but he knows that he needs to take it slow with her. She is a princess, his princess, small, soft and fragile despite the pretence of a tough exterior.

"What now Klaus?" she asks, her voice undertaking a husky feel.

"Well my love I believe we travel the world together." he answers, then captures her lips for another kiss.

**Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline travel the world. INCOMING! Watch out for a very angry hybrid ex-boyfriend with the intent on killing current original hybrid boyfriend.**


	4. authors note

Hi everyone. This isn't an update sorry :( but i just wanted to inform you i won't be updating this story or posting any new story until the end of may 2014. I just got my mid term results and they were bad so I've decided to commit all my time to studying.

I'll happily complete this story after my A2 level exams at the end of may 2014.

Thanks a lot for your support to my fanfictions

Love M.


End file.
